


Lovely Idiot

by ShiroNekoIsMe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cockblocking, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, I just wanna write something abt them I guess?, Insecurity, M/M, Preach me lol, Random & Short, Uh I have no idea why I even wrote this tbh, Yet still no anal sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroNekoIsMe/pseuds/ShiroNekoIsMe
Summary: Yuri didn't think he's the right guy for Victor but Victor begged to differ. All you need to do to get your feelings across is through some hot and steamy- or let's just say lovey-dovey action.





	1. Chapter 1

**Lovely Idiot**  

  
“Yuri!” A voice, nicely baritone and clear reached my ears. I looked up from my phone, playing one of Victor’s performances during the recent Olympics, to see flowing strands of silver hair, blown by the wind and his equally aquamarine eyes glimmered straight into my dulled brown ones. 

  
“Victor-san. Good work today.” I greeted him with a calm expression but a deep blush spread like wildfire on my face when his hair tickled my nose, betraying my supposedly poise disposition.

  
“What did I tell you? Just call me Vicchan!” Victor whined, winding his arms around me, before locking his thin fingers on my waist. He was sweating from practice, the dark blue shirt he wore was damp with sweat but even so he still smelled so nice – just like the lemony body wash in his bathroom. Even the beads of perspiration trickling down his throat looked like they were glittering diamonds. Simply put, he was a perfect human being.

  
“What, like my poodle?” I raised an eyebrow but felt my lips twitching into a smile. The thought of my deceased brown dog made me reminisced in nostalgia but then also a little sad.

  
Victor did another low grunting sound, eyebrows scrunched close and thin lips pursed together. “But, didn’t you named him after me?” He made an oh-so-obvious pout and I felt the urge to pat his head and play with those soft silver hair with my fingers. Victor was beautiful. While I was just your average-looking guy who gets fat easily whenever I binge-eat due to stress. Feeling unnecessary insecure was absolutely an understatement.

  
Truthfully, we’ve been going out for about six months now, of course I was the one who accidentally confessed to him first while in a drunk frenzy and the gullible but unpredictable Russian did the one thing I didn’t expect him to; he straight up kissed me on the lips, hugged me and said, ‘I like you too. So, please go out with me.’

  
Still, if you had been in my shoes, how would you feel about the whole ‘we’re dating’ kind of thing with world’s number one ice skater nonetheless? You’d be freaking out for sure, just like how I did – and still do. Every time I wake up in Victor’s firm strong arms, I really hoped, wished, even begged that it wasn’t some kind of a cruel dream within a dream, pinching myself hard enough to know it wasn’t. But how long would I be able to remain floating in this fleeting reality? Only to be harshly waken up one day into a nightmarish grey world without Victor? The very thought made me nauseate, enough to make my head spin, leaving a sour taste in my mouth.

  
Victor seemed to have noticed my brows furrowing deeper and he playfully poked between my forehead with his slender index finger, “Hey~ Don’t space out in front of your boyfriend. I’ll get terribly lonely, you know?”

  
“Uh, sorry..! I was just-umph!” I paused abruptly when another pair of lips smashed right into mine, cutting off my explanation. Victor was a terrific kisser. I learned this on our first date – or what took place afterwards. At first, he would shyly peck at my lips, his kisses were soft and sweet, and just like drugs, I became addicted to them soon enough as we continued exchanging more and more passionate hot kisses. Only when I relaxed a bit in his arms, did Victor began to show his more aggressive nature, licking the side of my lips before sticking his tongue into my mouth.

  
“Ah- no... Vic- not here...!” I struggled between words and pants, feeling my legs giving away under Victor’s weight, body pitting against mine as we slid down the floor from the wall I was just leaning. We were still at the ice skating rink, hidden from a few other skaters by just some lockers away. “There’s s-still... people.. around..!”

  
Victor decidedly ignored my words, going straight for a deeper kiss and I inevitably moaned, literally melting in his ardent persistent touches.

  
“Stop worrying about others... and start thinking about me.. and only me..!” Victor said as he momentarily broke our sloppy kiss, our mouths connected by a trail of saliva for a few seconds and I stared at him dumbly. “Huh?”

  
“I love you – and everything about you, your brown eyes and hair, your comical reactions, your expressions when we do it, your cute blushy face when you’re with me, your obsession with poodles, your ice skating, us meeting – all of them, I cherish them all. You are my treasure, Yuri... So, please, love yourself more as much as you love me!” Victor squeezed my cheeks harder with both of his palms, his heat gradually transferred to my cold face now wet with tears. “Even your insecurities – I’ll love and accept them all!”

  
“Why do you always....” I choked my words out while furiously wiping the tears with the back of my hands to dry them out. _Always know what to say? Every single time._

  
“Where did you get all that confidence?” I sulkily asked instead, planting my tear stained face onto his sturdy chest. Being with him was exhausting but also strangely relaxing. This sweet sense of paradox may not be too bad after all. I thought to myself, listening to Victor’s slightly erratic heartbeat.

  
“From the day I started loving you... You gave me the confidence and courage to say what I want to say.” Victor smoothly said, with a crooked smile on his lips but even so, he still looked as dashing as ever.

  
“You lovely idiot... Just what could you possibly see in me?” I circled my arms around his waist and as did he, we stayed in that position for a while when I felt something hard prodding against my crotch.

  
“You-!” My hazel eyes grew wide. _Pervert!_

  
“It’s your fault for saying such adorable things...” Victor lightly chuckled as he playfully blamed me for him getting a boner. “And I’ve abstained long enough so can I please... have some of you today..?”

  
I almost yelped when Victor started rubbing and grinding our lower halves together. A hand soon found its way into my pants and underwear, fondling with my butthole. “N-no, you can’t-!”

  
“The fuck are you two doin’?!” A low-key voice interrupted our indecent moment and I shakily turned to face a familiar frowning blonde, carrying his sling bag with him. There he was. The other Yuri. The young and feisty uprising star of figure skating. Catching both Victor and I in our shameless act, and me? Oh, I was more than mortified.

  
“Uh oh~” Victor said, lips twisted into a guilty smile but he did nothing to widen our distance nor did he pull away but instead he poked at my entrance, like it was the most normal thing to do.

  
“Victor-san, you idiot!!” I smacked at his face hard, not caring if I’d injure that pretty face of his, his most important asset or whatever, anymore. “No sex for three more months!”

  
“WHAT!?”

  
**End~**


	2. Engagement Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, how’s my lovely Victuri shippers out there! Oml, the stress piling up from hard af assignments and exam preparations and here I am, writing Vikturi fanfics (no regrets tho lol). Yuri!! On Ice and Vikturi honestly saved me from the hellhole I was in, I have never experienced such a satisfying feeling my whole life. God bless.
> 
> This shit's unbetaed so expect some errors and whatnots.

  
“Not here... or here... gone... gone... IT’S GONE!”

  
A magazine flew into vicinity, followed by an old camcorder, Victor’s large-sized posters from his young skating days, an empty spray can of _Air Salonpas_ and an old pair of skating boots. A dark-haired man in his early twenties, wearing thick-framed glasses, dark blue top and black tights, was basically scavenging his small bedroom, turning the room and literally everything upside-down.

  
“T-the ring... I lost the ring that Victor gave to me...” Tears easily welled up in his chocolate brown eyes. He sniffed loudly whilst quickly wiping the salty droplets with the back of his hand.

  
_Get a hold of yourself, Yuri! All hope is not lost..!_

  
Katsuki Yuri, aged 23, was now a prominent and rising star in the world of figure skating and he had Victor to thank for. Even after facing crushing defeats in numerous international tournaments before, he owed it all to Victor Nikiforov for bringing him back on his two feet.

  
“Victor’s still soaking in the onsen. I still have some time before he comes back...”

  
Victor Nikiforov, 27, was a dashing Russian ice skater who held the number one spot in the world of male figure skating for as long as Yuri could remembered. Victor was his idol. His _god_. And due to some unexpected turn of events, was now his coach and staying with him at his family hot spring inn. And more unbelievable but true story – of Victor becoming his lover slash fiancé. Fiancé. The promised marriage. Of the same sex? Not a problem.

  
The biggest problem faced by Yuri at the moment was losing one of the most important thing that connected them, the engagement ring, presented by the flawless silver-haired man himself as he placed the ring on Yuri’s left ring finger in a church in Barcelona. He knew he went out of his way just to get them matching rings, originally as a thank you gift to Victor who had given him so much more than what he could possibly offer back. That magical moment when they unofficially became engaged would forever etched in his mind.

  
Winning a gold medal for the Grand Prix was all he could think of. In order to repay Victor for all of his help and support in shaping him back into figure skating once more.

  
And even that didn’t became a reality last season. He fell short at second place, winning a silver medal, keeping Otabek at third place but didn’t manage to beat Yurio though, even though their final scores was only a few midget points apart.

 

*

  
_‘Ahh~ I don’t feel like kissing the medal if it’s not gold.’_

  
_‘S-sorry for my shortcomings...’_

  
_‘I don’t need an apology, Yuri. I want that gold medal!’_

  
_‘Are you casually pressuring me, Spartan-san?’_

  
_‘Why not think of it as a source of motivation instead? Didn’t I told you we’d get married after you won gold in the Grand Prix Final?’_

  
_Victor shortened their already small distance, brushing some of Yuri’s black bangs away._ _‘Don’t make me wait too long.’_

 

*

  
“Ahhh! Why am I recalling such an embarrassing moment!!” Yuri shyly covered his reddened face with both hands. Victor was a natural lady- or perhaps more correctly- man killer, a romanticist right to the core. Yuri found himself almost morphing into jelly every single time at Victor’s sweet words or gentle yet ardent caresses.

  
“I really do love you...” Quiet voice muffled through the bony fingers. Finally, at the age of 23, he found true love. Yes, Katsuki Yuri was in love and this time thankfully, his love was requited.

  
_THUD!_

  
Without a warning, the sliding door was shoved open, sending Yuri into the fright of his life. He let out a high-pitched scream, stumbled backwards and fell flat on his butt, the items thrown around before cluttered messily on the ground.

  
“Yuri, I’m back- Wow~” Entered Victor, wet hair and all, wearing the inn’s navy blue yukata with a small towel draped around his shoulders, and he whistled in amusement shortly after he saw the condition of Yuri’s room.

  
“What’s this? Spring cleaning in the middle of December?” Victor easily laughed before crouching down and pecking the turned-into-statue Yuri by the lips, licking the corner of his mouth seductively. “Darling, you okay?”

  
“Da-darling!?” That one word seemed to broke Yuri out of his trance and immediately his face had exploded into a full-blown blush. He still couldn’t get used to their intimacy although he was bold enough to be extra lovey-dovey with Victor before and after his performances. Maybe it was due to the fact that before, he thought of their little hugs and touches only as moral support or motivation, nothing else.

  
Now, those little things held a completely different meaning altogether. He couldn’t help but think of them as Victor’s advances towards him to get a little naughty together. Both of them had been so busy with their new routines, they barely had any time for each other and thus, both were quite sexually depraved.

  
Pulling the towel off of his shoulder, Victor asked again as he vigorously wiped his silver hair, water droplets flew in every direction. “Like I said – what on earth are you doing, Yuri? Are you looking for something?”

  
Yuri, who was a bad liar to begin with, flinched at that.

  
_Shit._

  
“No... I just feel like cleaning all of a sudden.” He nervously said, his laughter thin and forced, glazed brown eyes darted wildly at anywhere but Victor.

  
“You’re a terrible liar, you know. Now tell me what’s wrong?” A sweet gentle smile graced Victor’s flawless face as he too, took a seat next to his lover blushing still and Yuri’s heart quickly faltered. He was close to admitting the truth but stopped short when he remembered Victor’s crying face shortly after his words the night before the Grand Prix Final Free Skate.

  
_Let’s end this._

  
End their silly little coach agreement. End their living under a roof together. End their...relationship altogether. Because at that time, Yuri truly believed that Victor’s career as a figure skater was far from over. Though maybe he had sentenced his words rather harshly after all. Seeing that face gave him a sense of accomplishment although it was followed shortly by a pang of guilt.

  
In the end, they managed to come to a perfect solution. Victor would continue to be his coach for the next five years while preparing for his comeback. He was glad. Because the figure skating world still needed the prodigal Russian skater, it was far too soon for Victor to retire. But he never once regretted requesting Victor to be his coach. Through their encounter, he found his love for skating again. And through their fateful meeting, he found true love.

  
The next thing Yuri saw was the dim lit ceiling. Victor had sneakily shoved him down on the floor, pitting their bodies close and playfully nuzzled their noses together.

  
“Hey, stop spacing out! Or I won’t hesitate to attack you~” The beautiful Russian mischievously licked at his own upper lip, aqua eyes glowing in the unlit room straight into Yuri’s trembling ones.

  
_Wait, when did he turn the light off?_

  
“Tell me what’s wro...” Victor’s syrupy voice trailed off when he realised something. The gold ring wasn’t on Yuri’s ring finger. “Hey...what happened to your ring?”

  
At that very moment, tears streamed down Yuri’s face. Not just some teardrops, but tears washed down his face straight on all waterfall-like, almost as if somebody had purposely broke his tear ducts and he could no longer control them.

  
“I’m...! I’m so sorry..! I lost it this morning..! A-and.. I can’t... find it!” Yuri incoherently said through sobs and whimpers. He started to feel like a horrible lover who didn’t deserve someone as perfect as Victor. He jolted when Victor suddenly hugged him tight.

  
“Yuri... I’m sorry!”

  
“H-huh?” Yuri stopped crying only because he was so taken aback by Victor’s sudden apology. “Why are you the one apologizing?”

  
Victor bit his lip, looking guilty like Yuri had never seen him before. “Give me your left hand.”

  
“Victor? What’re you on to-”

  
A familiar-looking gold ring slipped into his ring finger. There it was! His engagement ring! “Wait, why do you have it!” Yuri’s teary eyes glazed over yet again, his attention fixated on the shiny golden band around his finger. He thought he had lost it for sure!

  
“It must’ve slipped off your finger last night after we got to bed. I saw it under the sheets this morning but you were already up and gone by then so I wore it on my right finger instead.” Victor explained in length, a hand awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “I kind of forgot about it halfway throughout the day, my bad.”

  
“No, no, it’s my fault for being so careless, not yours!” Yuri carefully kissed the ring on his finger. “Thank you for finding it, Victor. It means a lot to me.” Yuri’s expression at that time was irresistibly beautiful and somehow had Victor fallen in love all over again.

  
“Ah, your face turned me on somehow.”

  
“EH!? HOW EXACTLY!” Yuri loudly retorted, baffled by Victor’s honest words.

  
“I’m always turned on by you.” Victor smoothly replied with a smug smirk on his face. He leaned down and kissed Yuri by the lips before nipping on the base of his neck, peppering kisses along the way. Just then, he was attacked by a strong urge to sleep and quickly bit back a yawn from escaping.

  
_Ah, not good. Being with Yuri is too cosy._

  
His little pause didn’t go unnoticed by Yuri though. “Look at those baggy eyes. Shouldn’t you catch some sleep instead?” He chuckled, carefully cupping Victor’s angular cheeks with both hands. Warm. Victor’s cheeks were very warm and Yuri snuggled his cold hands closer. “Let’s head to bed?”

  
Victor looked a little dispirited but clutched at the cold hand into his own. “No sexy time tonight? I can spare a few hours of sleep so come on...” He whined like a little child and the ravenette instantly laughed out loud.

  
“What are you saying, you can barely move. And you made me cry for no reason.” A sulky pout formed on Yuri’s mouth but just then, an idea popped inside his head. It would be so out of character of him to suggest such a thing but perhaps Yuri was feeling a little bolder that night and wanted to show his appreciation to Victor for finding his precious ring (though by accident).

  
“Why don’t you just sit back and relax today. I’ll service you tonight...” Yuri lightly pushed Victor onto the bed and then took off his glasses, placing them by the bedside. His expression serious.

  
“Serv- W-what happened to my sweet pure-hearted angel? Who took him away~” Victor dramatically wiped away some crocodile tears but grunted unabashed when Yuri took out his member from the black briefs, already half hard and leaking precum.

  
“...pervert.” Yuri smiled before sucking at the tip first and bringing half of the cock into his mouth. _Well, you turned me into one along the way._

  
“I-isn’t that supposed to be my line..?” Victor groaned in sheer pleasure, his voice raspy and slightly breathless as Yuri’s hot tongue began tackling his member, clumsy but it felt incredibly good nonetheless.

  
“Y-Yuri..! Hn, stop- I’m close!” Whimpered Victor, one hand desperately grabbing on the hair on top of Yuri’s head. But instead of pulling away, the Japanese man continued giving head, sucking the penis with great vigour and groping the balls at the same time.

  
In matter of seconds, Victor’s whole body shook as he came directly into Yuri’s mouth. Wheezing, face flushed, hazy eyes stared ahead in a complete daze as Victor shakily separated himself from Yuri, face wet and sticky with his cum.

  
_That was quick. Just how pent up were you?_

  
“Ah..sorry... I couldn’t hold it in...” Panting, Victor scrambled around in the dark for a box of tissue and pulled out a sheet or two before diligently wiping off the sticky substance from Yuri’s face.

  
To the silverette’s surprise, Yuri decidedly swallowed the cum in his mouth and afterwards wiped away any excess semen with his sleeve. “Ugh, doesn’t taste as good as I thought it would be.”

  
“You idiot...” Victor circled his arms around Yuri’s waist and simultaneously let out a sleepy yawn. “Okay, Yuri... your turn...” He reached down and into Yuri’s pants but was stopped by the owner himself.

  
“Nuh-uh. You’re half dead. Sleep.” Yuri quickly cleaned Victor up and tucked him under the covers. The other man was indeed too exhausted to retaliate as soon as his head hit the pillows.

  
A round head with silky silver hair peeped out of the blanket and a slender hand pulled Yuri into the covers so that they huddled close together. “Thanks, love.” Victor said sincerely. Before he doze off though, he squeezed at the shorter male tighter and whispered almost inaudibly into Yuri’s ears, “ _Я люблю тебя_ , Yuri...”

  
Yuri blinked a few times before crimson red colour slowly crept up his cheeks as he finally registered the meaning behind Victor’s words. He had heard Victor’s playful ‘I love you’ in English countless time before but that was the first time he heard Victor’s confession in his own mother tongue (where he found out the meaning from his little Russian language study with no other than Minako-sensei). Even though the meaning was the same, he still felt slightly embarrassed but nevertheless at the top of the world.

  
_Let’s stay together, forever._

  
“Goodnight, Victor. _愛してるよ._ ” Yuri softly whispered back and kissed Victor’s forehead gentle enough as to not wake the man up. Laying beside his sleeping lover, Yuri sighed in content, wishing these happy, peaceful days with Victor would last forever. Sneaking one last look at Victor’s sleeping face, he snuggled closer to the other and soon enough, he too fell asleep.

 

**To be continued..?**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Я люблю тебя (ya lyublyu tebya) – I love you in Russian (thanks, sweet baby Google)
> 
> 愛してるよ (aishiteru yo) – I love you in Japanese
> 
> 愛 – Kanji for ‘ai’ or love
> 
> Started learning Japanese three months ago. Putting my limited knowledge of Japanese to use I guess? XD


End file.
